


“It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you.”

by kiserusmoke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 54 writing prompts, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiserusmoke/pseuds/kiserusmoke
Summary: 54 writing prompts with the quote “It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you”. Another short drabble featuring JuminV





	“It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you.”

_“It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you.”_

Those words crept into Jihyun’s heart and eased his anxiety. The blue-haired man tilted his head towards the sound of Jumin’s melodic voice and smiled.

“You’re always so good to me” Jihyun replied softly. His blurry vision could just make out the shape of his dear friend sitting next to him.

The two of them sat at an empty table in the rented out hall for the RFA party. Guests were mingling amongst RFA members, yet the bustling of the crowd didn’t seem to phase the duo sitting next to each other.

* * *

Scanning the hall, Jumin noticed his friend seemed to be in distress. He knew Jihyun wasn’t taking his worsening vision well, and Jumin has subtly been looking out for him. When he noticed Jihyun getting swarmed by guests from all angles, Jumin knew he had to act.

Jumin ignored the guests trying to rope him into conversation or the prying eyes of the paparazzi, he only had one goal in mind. Weaving through the crowd, the dark-haired man buttoned his suit jacket and tugged at his cufflinks, a habit he picked up whenever he was nervous. At last, he finally made his way to his friend.

“Please excuse me, but I have to borrow Jihyun for a moment” Jumin said with a calm smile, a stark contrast to the bundle of nerves forming in his stomach. He saw the blue-haired man jump slightly at the sound of his clear voice, but Jihyun noticeably relaxed when Jumin placed a hand on his back and lead him away from the crowd. 

Leaning into his friend, Jumin whispered  _“Aren’t you glad I was here to come to your rescue?”._  It was a lame attempt at a joke.

A smile played on Jihyun’s lips, and he felt around until he found Jumin’s arm Giving it a slight squeeze, he whispered back  _“My hero”_. 


End file.
